baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Da Vinci
Baby Da Vinci Is A 16th Baby Einstein video and DVD about using your body, as the two monkeys of kids are here. It was released on August 10, 2004. Trivia *Second episode to use paintings. First was Baby Van Gogh. *This Was The First episode to use sculptures. *This Was The Second episode to use string puppets. The First One was Baby Galileo. *This Was The Second episode to have all members of the orchestra in the episode. The First One was Baby Galileo. in baby Galileo mini orbiter was seen in this it was not Characters *Da Vinci The Monkey *Mimi The Monkey *Otto The Owl *Sunny The Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit *Harry The Hippo *Noah The Elephant *Vivaldi The Duck *Penelope The Penguin *Wanda The Clownfish *Roary The Lion *Neighton The Horse *Beethoven The Giraffe *Monet The Zebra *Pavlov The Dog ** Bonkers The Frog *Neptune The Turtle (Mode 2 Grow With Only) *Wordsworth The Parrot (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Guide *Opening: Monkey Girl And Giraffe is sketching a picture of Monkey Boy And Horse, turns it around and it is the Virtruvian Man. He thinks "that does not look like me at all" then Monkey Girl And Giraffe giggles and the shot ends *Opening titles: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Opening Music video: Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op. 6/12, 5th movement, Corelli *Wooden people *Corelli; Eyes: The machine pulls up and Monkey Boy And Clownfish comes along. He presses the button and eyes in english, spanish, and french appear. He pulls the lever and 3 different examples of eyes appear. He walks away. *Eyes Music Video: Canarios, Gaspar Sanz *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall *Puppet Show: Otto The Owl And Neighton The Horse Is Hooting And Neighing Until His Clone Appears. *Wooden people *Ears: The machine pulls up and Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses a button. Ears in the three languages appear. He pulls the lever and 3 examples of ears appear. He pops down. *Ears Music Video: Flute Concerto in D Major, RV783, 1st Movement, Vivaldi *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Bach The Rabbit And Beethoven The Giraffe And His Clone Grab Carrots While His Other Clone Grabs A Parrot *Wooden people *Mouth: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and mouth in 3 languages appears, then he pulls the lever, and 3 examples of mouths appear. He walks away *Mouth Music Video: L'Estro Armonico Concerto No. 7, RV567, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Chirag The Hippo Pavlov The Dog And Manny The Hippo Penelope The Penguin Yawn But Roary The Lion Roars And Noah The Elephant Trumpets Loud *Wooden people *Nose: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and nose in 3 languages appears, then pulls the lever, and 3 examples of noses appear. He pops down. *Nose Music Video: Joyne Hands, Morley *Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley *Puppet Show: Noah The Elephant And Monet The Zebra And His Clone Are Smelling The Flower With The Elephant Trunks And Zebra Mouths. *Wooden people *Face: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and face in 3 languages appears, he pulls the lever and that does not right, then he pulls the lever again and the face like that appear. He walks away *Face Music Video: French Suite No. 4 In E-Flat Major, BWV 815, Gigue, Bach Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:Movies